


Secrets and Broom Closets

by Risque_Scribe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risque_Scribe/pseuds/Risque_Scribe
Summary: Drabble Collection





	Secrets and Broom Closets

It began as it had in the past, copious amount of alcohol, hurt feelings and loose morals. 

It continued with sloppy kisses tasting of firewhiskey, the hurried removal of clothing, the taste of salt on skin, his steel colored eyes darkened with lust.

And it ended as it always did. Waking up alone, her chestnut hair more knotted than usual, with the dull throb of an hangover and a matching ache between her legs.


End file.
